The present invention designed to reduce emission levels, relates to catalytic emission control systems using a catalyst delivered into the combustion area via the incoming combustion air stream. Various techniques have been presented in the current literature about using airborne catalysts to improve fuel combustion. A recent invention of note is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,483 issued in the name of B. Robinson. In this patent, a system for delivering a catalyst into a fuel combustion chamber for the purpose of improving fuel combustion is presented The system uses a flask of catalytic solution through which air is bubbled through the solution to absorb a portion of the catalyst and delivered to the combustion air stream of an engine or oil burner of a furnace.
Other inventions including similar technology are found in the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,419,967 A. C. Protacio, et. al Dec. 13, 1983 4,410,467 F. A. Wentworth, Jr. Oct. 18, 1983 4,362,130 A. Robinson Dec. 7, 1982 4,090,838 K. R. Schena May 23, 1978 4,016,837 F. A. Wentworth, Jr. Apr. 12, 1977 4,014,637 K. R. Schena Mar. 29, 1977 3,945,366 R. I. Matthews Mar. 23, 1976 3,862,819 F. A. Wentworth, Jr. Jan. 28, 1975 3,450,116 A. D. Knight, et. al. June 17, 1969 ______________________________________
These systems have problems when they are used for delivering a consistently controllable, and sustained rate of catalyst delivery into a combustion area for the purpose of controlling the emissions from the combustion process. No attempts are made to control the humidity of the air entering the system to affect the rate of absorption of an aqueous catalytic solution There is no provision for delivering the air stream under pressure into either the chamber containing the catalytic solution or the positively pressured air stream of a combustion system such as downstream of an engine turbocharger. There is also no mention of a feedback control system to adjust the rate of catalyst delivery to the combustion area depending on the actions occurring in the combustion area.